fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kasumi Matilda
Kasumi Matilda es una fanloid. Kasumi = (霞) = Neblina Matilda = (マチルダ) = マチルダ (es nombre propio no se puede traducir). Su nombre en español sería: matilda neblina. Ella oficialmente salió en el 7 de abril siendo anbandonada y renovada en 8 de julio. Es la fanloid de la Usuario:Sweetiebelle33. Descargas Aca junto a otros models de fanloids http://soloparavercosasxd.deviantart.com/journal/model-MMD-de-mis-fanloids-419827822 Apariencia tiene polo verde,falda verde (medio),un ojo azul y verde. Historia Falsa: Ella nació en magic land y se mudo aschool magic y ahí tuvo una experiencia horrible y en su infancia fue odiada. Tuvo su hermana pero sus padres murieron. Verdadera: ella tuvo que escapar del inframundo por conseguir almas Relaciones (si quieren agreguen a su fanloid) MACHII:es su hermana adoptiva Hikaru Kimura:es su novio a ella ama mucho debido a que nunca tuvo un novio son del mismo grado Miku:.. Rin:le cae bien Tone Rion:bien Kaito:le dice no hagas perveciones '' pero se llevan bien Shina Takane : son buenas amigas y juegan minecraft juntas thumb|right|193 px|rolling girl Pyuku Kashotane : amigos Lin Kagamine: se caen super bien Ren Kagamine:a ella le molesta que le diga que es bajita. Kuroi Mai y Towako: Son sus defensoras cuando Ren quiere insultarla, cuando él no está a las Kuroi se les da por abrazarla por moe. matt:es su hermano que ella no soporta Tokushu On: son buenas amigas porque son yanderes Canciones Hello how are you? Matryoshkka (con Lín Kagamine) Happy Synthesizer (con Lin Kagamine) en proceso Tell your World (especial cumpleaños) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO2EcxN2nnM&feature=youtu.be '''ya no quiero mi diseño' : parodia de maika que ella ya esta cansada de que editen su diseño Configuración de voz 'En Audacity:' Un +38 de la voz de Miku 'En Vocaloid:' Se utiliza el VoiceBank de Miku hatsune en el editor VOCALOID3 Especial: se utiliza la misma configuración de voz solo que con hatsune miku V3 Gustos Minecraft. Dulces Pizza. pasar con su novio hikaru Disgustos Enderdragon (minecraft) Las menestras. Pollo a la brasa Amber de CDM Cualquier comida chatarra (menos la pizza) La leche (ya sabemos por que es muy loli) Curiosidades de creacion -Ella fue creada antes de que su master se haga la cuenta oficialmente -Ella está basada en un personaje de un juego llamado Angry birds (si es cierto) -Ella fue pensada el 1 de enero del 2013 thumb Appends Son iguales de configuración pero los voicebanks de los appends de miku thumb|versión appended Curiosidades *Es la 2 koloid con voz más aguda (después de kokoro) *Ella realmente tiene 10 años *Su cabello realmente era negro pero tiñieron una parte en blanco *ella raramente subio 2 grados de escuela Frases tu no me conoces(nombre de un fanloid)*mirada yandere* mejor voy a matar ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que es hentai? mm quieres morir? que es ecchi? como nacimos? Galería de la fanloid Mati_new.jpg|nuevo diseño Kasumi_matilda_2.png|anterior diseño u.u Goodbye_to_alice.png Vocaloid_Rolling_Girl_Base_.png Mati_shool_2.png Mati appended.jpg|appended mati.png|Matilda completa Superhero2.png mati chibi.png|vercion chibi mionecraft play.png|un dia tendre las cabezas del esqueleto wither y tres diamante , invocare al winther y hare un pico de diamante (muajajja)XD cosplay.png|haciendo cosplay XD matilda.png AI DEE.png|Ai dee (ella es la morada) imagesCAIHNGTZ.jpg|este es su otro diseño Lolchica.png|para un concurso Matilda ch.png Matilda y Lin motryoshka.png|Lin y Matilda motryoshka Matilda y Ren karakuri Burst.png|Un regalito de princesaflama44 (Matilda y Ren Karakuri 卍 Burst ) Lin and matilda coloful x melody.jpg|colorful x melody con lin kol.png|Magnet Matilda y Ren galaxias matilda prox.PNG|galaxias! Kasumi Matilda.jpg|figurita gracias paulachan images2.png|kaito llevando a matilda a su colegio con un helado Baby Matilda.jpg|Matilda de Bebé :3 gracias ruki Guid matilda MACHII y Rally.png|lindo grupo gracias nyo :3 Hatsune_miku_render_by_tiyokprasetya-d6okgu4.png Boxart kasumi.png|El boxart de Matilda (pedido de Sweetie :3) Megores_BFFs.png||Matilda,Rally y Kaze :3Matildaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|primer diseño Sin_título.png|Cover de slenderman (regalo) ;3 Amistadddd.png TODOS_LOS_FANLIDS.png|Matilda y los demás fanloids Super_Super_fanloid_power.png|Nuevo juego en proceso x3 Nivel_1_Junko_y_Matild.png|Super Super Fanloid Power Nivel 1 x3 Picasion.com_a562157accba85ab3211392beb753d15.gif|Matilda X Hikaru Beso beso.png|un beso que sueña ella con su novio (aveces es pevertida eso soño cuando Lilia la pevirtio) Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:Fanloids humanos Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Ojos Heterocrómaticos Categoría:Fanloids Yanderes